Comenzar desde el pasado
by Sahel
Summary: No todo lo que termina se pierde. A veces, sólo se necesita recordar y volver a empezar. (yaoi) Fic de regalo.


**Comenzar desde el pasado**

Con cariño para Leto. Mi pequeño aporte para los Shakorianos.

* * *

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí Shaka-

La voz ligeramente ronca del caballero de Leo no alteró el solitario ambiente. Sus palabras fueron recibidas por un leve movimiento de cabeza, que si bien fue parco, le indicaba que era bien recibido en aquel lugar. Aioria sonrió apenas y se encaminó hacia el pie de la escalinata que bajaba desde la explanada del salón del Patriarca, donde habían estado reunidos todos los caballeros de la Orden para compartir una cena ofrecida por la diosa en muestra de su aprecio y amistad ese particular día.

Se sentó al lado del caballero y ambos permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos. Ambos perdiendo su mirada en el paisaje nocturno que pintaba el Santuario desde lo alto del monte. Aioria dejó sus pensamientos llevarlo a la casa de Sagitario y su guardián. El templo nuevamente se encontraba habitado, y al menos por ahora, el periodo de paz que atravesaban le permitía a su hermano continuar con todo aquello que le fue truncado hace años.

Meneó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

Luego de Asgard ya no debería de sentir esas dudas y sentimientos culposos que lo asaltaban cada vez que pensaba en Aioros. _No debería_ _pero_ , en noches como esta, volvían a presentarse y le consumían en cíclica agonía.

-¿Estás bien?- musitó a su lado Shaka, quien no pudo evitar sentir lo atribulado del cosmos de su compañero.

Aioria torció los labios en media sonrisa y sin voltear el rostro totalmente le miró.

-¿No debería yo preguntarte eso?- contestó con aire divertido, moviéndose ligeramente para chocar su hombro contra el del rubio. Shaka sonrió apenas y enarcó una ceja en respuesta. Demandando así que se explicara.

Aioria se encogió de hombros ante el gesto y volvió su vista al frente. Nunca le era agradable el abordar el tema con Shaka, pero no lo había seguido para pensar en sí mismo; le dio alcance porque se preocupó al notar la forma en que el dorado de virgo se empequeñeció de pronto con la llegada de un par de bronces en particular, para inmediatamente realizar una bien disimulada huída.

-No es fácil ver la felicidad de otros frente a uno-

Un latido. Dos.

-No siento aversión por su felicidad-

-No dije que lo hicieras -aclaró- Sólo establecía que sé lo que se siente estar del otro lado-

Silencio.

Shaka respondió con silencio y con un apenado asentimiento de cabeza. Después de todo, qué podría decirle. Por supuesto que Aioria sabía lo que era ser espectador en la felicidad de un expareja. Shaka se encogió ligeramente al recordarse como causante de esa situación; y aunque su relación con el Fénix tenía meses de haber terminado, si en algo se parecía la experiencia del moreno a lo que él sintió esa noche al ver a Ikki junto al caballero de Cisne, la comprensión que el León le ofrecía no sólo era verdadera sino también un tácito reproche. Merecido en su existencia, no así, intencional.

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo al moreno por la voz queda y contrita que emitió el dorado. Aioria viró su atención al joven y lo analizó unos segundos; entendiendo a lo que se refería antes de sonreír. Volvió a chocar sus hombros.

-¿Por qué? -musitó- ¿Intentabas deliberadamente lastimarme cuando te veía con él?

-¡Claro que no!- replicó de inmediato el otro, irguiéndose para enfrentar al León y dejar que sus ojos le mostraran lo honesto que era en su aseveración. ¿Cómo podía pensar que cualquier encuentro que tuvieron fue intencional?

-¿Entonces por qué te disculpas?- _"_ _Y por qué ahora luego de tanto tiempo..."_

El rostro de Shaka adquirió un gesto melancólico y aunque deseó apartar la mirada, no pudo hacerlo, le debía al menos eso.

-Porque fui desconsiderado y egoísta, nunca pensé en lo que sería para ti vernos juntos y ahora que lo comprendo, me doy cuenta de lo monstruosamente cruel que fui contigo...-

Aioria rió quedo.

-No exageres Shaka- dijo, su voz suave e incluso cariñosa- No fuiste ningún monstruo, tenías una relación y estabas feliz; sólo fuiste humano. Algo mundano para el santo más cercano a un dios, pero... ya sabes, estamos bien.

Shaka resopló ante el obvio juego del otro. Y no por primera vez se cuestionó qué lo llevó a dejar de lado su relación con el moreno, qué lo deslumbró tanto del Fénix que simplemente olvidó al maravilloso hombre que era Aioria. No se arrepentía de su relación con Ikki, fue intensa y placentera mientras duró, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, esa cariñosa calidez del León siempre la echó de menos.

-Oh, que magnánimo de tu parte- contestó siguiendo el juego, devolviendo el choque entre sus hombros.

-Lo sé. Impresionante ¿no?

-¿Buscas impresionarme?- cuestionó enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Bueno, eres un público difícil y siempre me han gustado los retos imposibles.

-¿Eso es lo que soy? ¿Un imposible?- la voz de Shaka adquirió un tono vulnerable. Uno que Aioria reconoció, pues sabía lo que el otro sentía por ser tratado con esa deferencia entre sus compañeros, aprendices y los pobladores del santuario. Meneó la cabeza.

-¿Un imposible para mi? No- contestó- ¿Un sueño inconcluso? Tal vez- concedió sincero.

El rostro de Shaka ganó un leve sonroje y su pecho se sintió oprimir al escucharle, al comprobar que para Aioria, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido entre ellos, él seguía siendo una herida abierta. Seguía siendo la fallida relación que no había tenido una clausura real.

Habían empezado algo antes de la batalla de las doce casas, pero el resultado de la misma, si bien los unió inicialmente, terminó por separarlos. Aioria no superaba su actuar tanto con el recuerdo de su hermano como por haber levantado la mano contra Atena. La percepción que Shaka tenía de sí mismo había sido estremecida por una derrota que nunca esperó. Que no creyó siquiera que pudiera pasar jamás. Ambos se sintieron culpables de haber sobrevivido la pelea cuando tantos compañeros cayeron.

Aunque siguieron juntos, o lo intentaron por un tiempo, finalmente dejaron que sus propios demonios los separaran. Aioria se refugió en la idea de ser un digno heredero del legado de Sagitario y Shaka, se dejó absorber por el enigma que le presentaba el único hombre que lo había vencido en su juego.

Aioria nunca más se involucró con alguien. Shaka no ocultó nunca su nueva relación.

-Aioria... En verdad lo siento- musitó nuevamente.

-Shaka, en verdad... déjalo ya- insistió el moreno y volvió la vista al paisaje griego, a la casa de Sagitario.

 _"No eres tú quien me lastima ahora..."_ El León musitó sin voz, pero Shaka escuchó. Shaka sintió otra vez esa ola de tristeza y confusión emanando del santo dorado. Sus cejas se arrugaron y sus ojos viraron para seguir la dirección de la mirada del otro.

 _"Aioros"_ Reconocimiento llegó con el nombre del arquero y la vista de Sagitario. Shaka sabía lo que el noveno caballero significaba para el león, todos los matices que tenía su figura en la vida del santo. Desde el pesado mote de _traidor_ con el que creció, la consternación al descubrir la verdad de su muerte o el júbilo de verlo nuevamente en el muro de los lamentos.

Sabía que se reencontraron en Asgard, pero lo que pasó entre ellos o qué se dijeron, no era de su conocimiento, y Shaka ya no podía esperar ser recipiente de la confidencia de aquel intercambio. Ya no tenía derecho a preguntar, tal vez ni siquiera a preocuparse por ello. Renunció cuando decidió no ser parte de su vida íntima. Cuando terminó su relación por no poder sobrellevar sus propios pecados o el no dejar de pensar en el peliazul.

Luego de una separación que más bien fue gradual y lenta, habían mantenido una relación cordial, si bien distante; con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse nuevamente como una amistad, sin embargo, Aioria nunca más le concedió acceso a sus pensamientos. Aún así, Leo era importante para Shaka, y verlo -sentirlo- de esta forma le oprimía las entrañas. Algo dentro suyo le demandaba hacer lo que fuese para evitar que siguiera sintiéndose tan abatido y desesperado; y aunque el hindú no era alguien de impulsos, esta vez se permitió dejarse guiar por ellos.

Aioria se sobresaltó al sentir de pronto el peso de un cuerpo apegándose a su costado, una dorada cabeza recargándose en su hombro y un cálido toque acariciar su mano y envolverla entre delicados pero poderosos dedos. El corazón del León latió frenético y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El calor de Shaka y su aroma le golpearon los sentidos y lo dejaron momentáneamente sin capacidad mental. Lo único que reconocía era la presencia reconfortante del caballero a su lado.

-Estoy aquí si quieres hablar. Estoy aquí si no quieres hablar -susurró el dorado de virgo- _Estoy aquí Aioria_ , _si me aceptas_.

El León tragó saliva con dificultad, sabía que las palabras no saldrían de su boca. No podrían. Lo que Shaka susurró, la directa petición que ofrecía lo sacudió aun más. En aquel instante bastaría con soltarse, con negarse a compartirle nuevamente su corazón para que el otro se retirara. Pero Shaka siempre había sido alguien especial para él y sería hipócrita decir que no había imaginado antes un momento como este. La duda existió solo segundos, antes de dejar que su cabeza se inclinara y se apoyara sobre la rubia melena de Shaka.

El silencio entre ellos volvió a aparecer. Nunca incómodo. Nunca vacío. Nunca opresor.

Ambos parecían necesitarlo para comunicarse, para que sus cosmos se reconocieran y se atrevieran, con timidez, a buscarse nuevamente. A saberse anhelantes de la mutua compañía, a permitir que la esperanza naciera otra vez. Sus cosmos se decían lo que con palabras no podrían expresar.

Shaka pedía una oportunidad. Aioria se arriesgaba a confiar.

Con una suave brisa nocturna llegaron también las palabras de Aioria, y como antes, como muchas noches compartidas tiempo atrás, Shaka le escuchó hablar de su hermano; de lo confuso que era tenerlo de vuelta en su vida, de su ansiedad por su presencia cerca y el irracional miedo que le producía la idea de volver a perderlo. Lo escuchó hablar de sus miedos, su enfado y su contrición. Le acompañó sereno cuando en momentos callaba porque su voz amenazaba con quebrarse. Dejó que su pulgar, en cadencioso vaivén sobre el dorso de la mano de Aioria, le demostrara comprensión y compañía. Enjuagó con un tierno roce de sus labios aquella solitaria lágrima que escapó de sus ojos y que bajó por la bronceada mejilla.

Toda la piel del rubio se erizó cuando Aioria volvió el rostro para mirarle con esos intensos ojos verdes, y su aliento golpeó la piel de su frente al agradecerle su compañía y su consejero silencio. Shaka sonrió sereno y se acurrucó más contra el costado del otro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos afectuoso.

Permanecieron así algún tiempo, a ninguno de los dos les importó cuánto. Ni les importó el fresco de la noche, ni el que los demás notaran su ausencia de la fiesta. Lo único que tenían presente era la cálida presencia del otro y el relajante efecto que tenían entre sí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se sentían completos.

-Esta vez funcionará ¿cierto?- musitó quedo el rubio, con una timidez incaracterística de Shaka pero que al León se le antojó sensual. Llevó su entrelazada mano hasta sus labios y dejó un suave beso en los nudillos del hindú. Shaka se sonrojó con el gesto, y removió la cabeza para mirar de frente al León, aún esperando una respuesta.

Necesitaba escuchar una. Aioria sonrió.

-Sí.- dijo el moreno- Ya me cansé de extrañarte.

Y el corazón de Shaka se sintió romper con aquella frase y al mismo tiempo revivió con la comprensión de lo que significaba para él; porque comprendía a lo que se refería Aioria, aunque le hubiese llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta, sabía que él también lo había echado de menos y ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo.

-Tampoco quiero extrañarte-

Se sonrieron. Aquella era una promesa que estaban dispuestos a cumplir.

Entonces se permitieron sellar sus palabras con un beso. Un roce tranquilo, profundo e íntimo, igual que el momento que compartían. Un beso que ya se había tardado demasiado en llegar.

El primero de muchos que vendrían.

Fin


End file.
